Phantom of the Supermarket
by hideyourface.inamask
Summary: Well, set in London, year 2005, a beautiful young girl comes to the supermarket with dreams of becoming manager...crap summary R&RChapt 6 up!
1. Unusual uses for dinnerplates

Well, a lame idea to come out of my warped imagination. Its my first fanfic that im kinda happy with, so please PLEASE don't flame. Thank you

O all I own is my supermarket and my idea

**Phantom of the supermarket….**

It was another day for the owner of a large supermarket, located just outside of London. He was holding interviews to find a new checkout girl. He gulped down the coffee he was drinking, grabbed his clipboard, and went to his office.

"Right, first up, Christine Daae?"

"That's me!" the girl cried out. The owner observed her. Tidy, pretty, obviously organized, he thought, as he saw her resume and parental permission slip in a shiny pink folder.

"Right, please come in, Miss Daae." The owner said, gesturing to inside his office.

A creature lurked in the shadows. Who was that girl? He had missed that stupid man say her name. He had to make sure she got the job. He must.

"So, Miss Daae….Age?"

"16, Sir."

"None of that "Sir" business Miss, please. Mr Andre will be fine. Right…16, so I take it that you are still at school?"

"Oh, no sir…I mean Mr. Andre. No, you see, I left school to pursue my dream."

"And what dream would that be, Miss?"

"You see, sir, please let me call you that, it makes me feel polite, my dream is to become a….well, you may find this funny, a great supermarket manager."

Andre found this highly amusing, but did not show it. "Oh, really miss? Well, I'm afraid that we already have a manager here. And, indeed, an assistant manager. And, I'm afraid, the manager will never give up his job."

Erik grinned from his place in the shadows, looking at his shiny "Manager" badge. Of course, no one has ever seen it. He wore a dinner plate, from this very supermarket, to hide his secret.

"Also, I find it very, VERY unlikely are assistant manager will ever go." continued Andre.

Erik grimaced as he thought of Carlotta. She was a vile 18 year old, always stopping to file a nail here, or touch up her make-up on the vegetable aisle.

This Miss Daae, who was obviously organised, would be much, much better at the job. And he would see she got it.

………………………………………………………….

Short, I know. Don't flame me. More to come if u likie! It will get better!

Bye!


	2. Pizza Problem

Pizza Problem

"Carlotta" someone screamed from the pizza aisle

"What do you want? Can't you see I am busy ah?"

The young girl looked down and saw, through Carlotta's fashionable flip-flops, she was wearing toe separators.

"Well, yes, I can see that, but the thing is…" she gestured to the freezer, and Carlotta stared in horror.

"Ahhh! Rats! Go talk to Mr Andre. I am only the ASSISTANT manager!"

"What about the manager?" the girl asked. She had only just started here, but had never, even once seen the manager.

"The "Manager" does not come out during shop-hours…" she paused to look at the girls name tag "Christine. No one knows why. I don't see why Mr. Andre can't fire him. He never does anything!"

"But…why?" asked Christine, her face slightly pale.

"Well, child.." at this remark Christine started to go red. Child? I'm two years younger than her! "For years, odd and strange things have been happening here. Many of the staff here…excluding myself, believe that the Manager is some kind of…ghost!"

"But not you?" asked Christine

"Oh, DEFINETLY not La Carlotta!" said a giggling young girl. Carlotta let out a slight "Hmmph!" and flounced off.

"Meg Giry" the girl said holidng out her hand.

"Christine Daae" Christine shook the girls hand.

"Daae? You wouldn't be related to the lead singer of the rock band Swedish Obsession would you? Gustav Daae?"

Christine turned pink "Oh, yes. He's my father."

"I'm a huge fan! Could you get me an autograph?"

"Sure!" she laughed, and the two girls left the pizza aisle arms linked.

"Now," Christine asked. "Tell me about the phantom!"

The two girls giggled.

From his secret lair (the broom cupboard) Erik stomped about. This new girl…He was enchanted. Her hair, her eyes, her voice. He would have to make his move.

She would be _his._


	3. Delivery for Christine Daae!

Delivery, for Christine Daae!

"Right, you bunch of lazy slackers!" Carlotta screamed at her workforce. She didn't notice the looks on their faces. "We have a VERY IMPORTANT person coming today.." she paused to examine a nail., "And Mr Andre wants the place to be SPOTLESS. For the unintelligent among you," she shot a look at Christine, "That means clean. Right, now get to work!" she grabbed a magazine off the shelves and went off into the staff-room.

"I wonder who it is?" asked an excited Christine.

"Maybe its to with Andre's money problems…" she wanted to go n, but a sharp voice interrupted.

"Meg! I did not bring you up to gossip! No more of this!" It was Mrs Giry, who was a cleaner.

"Oh mother!"

And they resumed their work.

An hour later, Carlotta rushed out, her mind refreshed and she was now fully informed about mascara.

"Right!" she screeched "He's here!"

Mr Andre rushed out of the store. "Raoul…so nice you can come..yes.." everyone quietened down so as they could here him.

"Everybody, this is the Vicomte de Chagny. He will be financially supporting this store. And Raoul, may I introduce our assistant manager, Carlotta?"

"Hello, Miss…?"

"Oh, Miss…."

But Raoul stopped listing "Christine!" he called out, seeing his childhood friend "How are you!"

Erik observed the man from his space in the vent. He must stop pigging out on chocolate éclairs at night, he decided, it was getting hard to fit in the air duct.

Anyway, back to the fop. He knew Christine. Maybe he was her…No. Defiantly not!

He must watch. As the crowd parted, he saw Christine and this boy hug and chat and giggle together, like old friends. He could not watch and took his fat self to his broom cupboard to indulge in another éclair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you like! More to come, but I have school exams so not until Saturday or Friday evening

Toodles

Oh, just a quick thatnk you to my reviewers:

Madelyn Rae

MagickAilanne

And Baby vixen


	4. Tips from a trusty source

Hiya all. Right, Its my b-day 2 morrow (14th) (25th July) and I'm off to the land of rain…Northern Ireland! So I wont be able to update until Friday at the earliest!

Chapters sorta bad, but I feel bad for leaving this story a MONTH without updating!

Tips from a trusty source

"Hm….surely there is a diet where I can eat éclairs _and_ lose weight…" Erik pondered. "I have stolen all these magazines.. I mean… borrowed all these magazines, and none of these "Miricale" diets are good enough. How the heck am I going to impress Christine if I have the voice _AND_ body of bloody Pavorotti! (sp) This sucks. Right I have a cunning plan!" And he did that thing that mr burns does when he says excellent. (a/n Erik…You have been watching WAY too many simpson episodes. Get a hobby.)

"You're the writer, dude."

(a/n You can hear me?)

"Duh. Anyway…can we get back to ME? Okay then. Right…pen and paper. Aha! Right…now to put my cunning plan into ACTION."

**Dear Andre.**

**I know I persuaded you to stock éclairs, but I must request they are removed from the shelves hence wit. They are irresistible. Please see that Christine Daae puts all the cakes etc in the stockroom. MAKE SURE SHE KNOCKS!**

**See ya**

**Erik**

**(S.G)**


	5. OMG You Freak!

OMG You Freak!

Christine trundled into work on Saturday morning. She was greeted by Mr. Andre.

"Right, Christine. I have a special…job for you today. I need you to take all the cakes, and put them in the storeroom. Please, Don't forget to knock." And with that, he left.

"That was fricking strange!" said a voice behind her. It was Meg.

"Yeah, I agree! Oh, well. What did you do on your day off yesterday?"

"Nothing much. Chrissie, I saw your dad on the world's richest musicians. Did you know?"

"Um….yeah. I did. But lets not talk about that, Meg…"

Of course we are! Your dad is totally hot! Oops…didn't mean to say that out loud…But, anyway. If your dads so rich why the hell are you working in this dump?"

"Its my dream Meg. And I have help in achieving, my dream. I hear voices by the cake aisle Meg."

"Oh my god, you FREAK!" and she ran away.

**Meanwhile, back in the storeroom or wherever he is**

"Mmmm…Chrissie is sure looking hot! Now, tonight, when she delivers the cakes….MwAhHaHa!"

A/N My idea of a cliffie….review…thanks so much for encouraging me Baby-Vixen! You are my FAVOURITE PERSON RIGHT NOW! Its my b-day tomorrow! **JUMPS AROUND MADLY, UNTIL SHE BANGS HER HEAD ON A PILE OF ERIKS OLD ECLAIRS.** Jesus Christ. Incedenitly saw JCS! Best thing ive ever seen on stage! Waiting to see phantom now!


	6. Mmm fattening

Right, for this chapter, I'm going to do it in a diary form, from Eriks POV. Last chapter for a while….HERE WE GO!

Mmm…fattening!

Entry one.

Right. So. Shes going to drop the cakes off tonight. That's when I go all hot on her. I've even got a special dinner plate. Ooops. Forgot to tell Andre.

Entry two

Some kid has just got sacked for stealing dinner plates.

Aww…crap.

Entry three

Christine wont care right? I hope not.

Entry four

I hope she turns up. I ironed my wig for her.

Entry five

Six pm. Andre said she would come at 7. Ho hum pigs bum.

Wtf? Where that come from? Ho hum pig bu...NO! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN YOU STUPID PHRASE!

Entry six

Made action about my éclair addiction. I've joined PAA. Pastry Addicts Anonymous. First meeting tomorrow. Ah. A fly in the ointment. Arent I going to look A

STRANGE? Time for online weight watchers. Diddily dum.

Entry seven

ITS TEN TO SEVEN. AHHHH! oOo…whats that knocking sound…?

(A/N Um…Erik…its someone KNOCKING on your door. Jeesh!)

SHUT UP!

(A/N fine..fine..)

She's here!

Crap cliffe…


End file.
